1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic toner and a method for producing a plastic toner, in particular in connection with electrophotography.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Powders and methods for powder coating are known. Powders are used as materials which, depending on their areas of application and the connected requirements, in particular the surface properties, epoxides, polyesters, polyurethanes, acrylates and combinations of these materials. Such materials have a grain size between 3 and 100 μm. These materials are available in large amounts and are also inexpensive. Also, these materials are offered in almost all color shades.
Powder coating is a mature technique of industrial surface coating. The coating powder used in connection with this technique is a plastic powder with a hardener on a pressure-setting plastic base, which is free of solvents and is environmentally friendly. During the coating process, the plastic powder is applied electrostatically or by tribotechnological application to a grounded base material. Because of their charge, the powder particles adhere to the base material. The plastic is cured during subsequent heat application and forms a decorative surface image when viewed from the application side.
Particular toners are used in electrophotography, whose properties only offer rather limited possibilities.